


Life is strange x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange: Before The Storm
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Nathan Prescott

**“ Come on do it (y/n)!”** You held your film camera close to your chest.

 **“ But what if he starts yelling at me...?”** Your friend looked at you slyly.

 **“ I have a feeling that he won’t...Now go!”** She pushed you into Nathan, who was walking down the hall.

 **“ Hey!.”** He paused, looking at you, his eyes widened and his expression softened slightly.  _"_ **(y/n), What do you want?"** You looked at your shoes.  
  


**“ Is it um- Is it ok if I take a picture of you?”** Nathan looked to the side, glaring at the ground. He looked over at you once more.

**“ Fine...”**

He grumbled. You smiled brightly and turned on your camera, But unknown to him you were recording him instead. You looked at him through the camera. Nathan was smirking.

 **“ That’s not a smile, Nathan. That’s a smirk. Come on, give me a REAL smile.Please?”** Nathan slowly gave you a genuine smile. 

 **“ Alright, I smiled. But don’t show that to anyone. Got it?”** His voice deep and serious. 

 **“ Got it. Thanks, Nathan.”** You pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before dashing to your friend. Nathan stared at you before continuing what he was doing before you had interrupted him. 

.

.

.

.

*ding*

Nathan picked up his phone, a notification instantly popped up on his screen. It was a video.

 **“ What the hell?”** He opened the video.

 **“ That’s not a smile, Nathan. That’s a smirk. Come on, give me a REAL smile.Please?”** Nathan gave the camera a genuine smile. 

 **“ Alright, I smiled. But don’t show that to anyone. Got it?”** His voice was deep and serious. 

 **“ Got it. Thanks, Nathan."** Nathan covered his face with his hand, to cover the blush.  
...

**“ I thought [she/he/they] were just taking a picture...I’ll get back at [her/him/them] later.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Nathan Prescott

 You walked into the boy's dormitories to find Nathan on the floor, beaten, bloody and bruised.

 **"Everybody hates me."** You let out a quiet gasp and kneeled to his side, pulling his head into your lap.

 **"I don't hate you, Nath."** His eyes trailed up to your worried face.

 **"(y/n)?"** You smiled.

 **"Yeah, I'm here baby. Come on, let's get you to your dorm."** You helped him stand up and led him to his dorm. He sat on his bed and watched you as you proceeded to hold his face. **"Your face is pretty fucked up, I'll be right back, I need to grab my first aid kit."** You took a couple of steps back and quickly ran out of his dorm and ran to yours. Nathan's eyes softened and quietly waited for you to return.

.

.

You burst into his room to see Nathan humming. You smiled and walked up to him.

 **"Hey, you a little calmer now?"** Nathan let out a sigh.

 **"I will** be, **if you stay by my side. But, uh,** wha **-What should I do?”** Nathan said as he eyed the first aid kit in your hands.

 **“Just stay still.”** You reached into your first aid kit and started to patch Nathan up. You tilted his head to the side as you did so.

 **“I think you’re the only person who would actually do this for me, all of my other ‘friends’ only use me for threats and drugs.”** You stopped your actions and pressed your lips against his bruised ones. You continued to patch him up.

 **“Ok, most of your other injuries will heal over time.”** You stood up. **“I’ll leave you alone, just call me if you need anything. Love you.”** You gave him one last smile before you left.  

…

..

.

You were humming a tune and walking to Nathan’s dorm with two cup of coffee in your hands. Without even bothering to know, you walked through to see Nathan still sleeping. You smiled and set down the cups of coffee to pull out your polaroid and take a picture. You walked to his side.

 **“Nath? Nathan… Come on, it’s 10, you need to get up. Please? For me?”** Nathan turned to face you.

**“(y/n)? What are you doing here?”**

**“I brought coffee, I was thinking we could go for a walk, talk about stuff.”** Nathan let out a sigh and sat up. **“Do you want me to help** you- you **look sore-”** Nathan gave you a look.

 **“It’s fine, I got it. Just, uh. Wait outside.”** You nodded your head, grabbed the coffee and waited outside his dorm. You pulled out the picture you just took at Nathan and let a smile cross your face. Nathan popped out of his room. **“Do you know where my jacket is? I can’t find it...What the hell are you looking at?”** You quickly hid the picture and faced Nathan.

 **“Nothing, It’s in my dorm. You left it there last time we had a sleepover.“** You grabbed Nathan’s hand and handed him his coffee.

 **“So what did you wanna talk about?”** You led him to your dorm.

 **“Just stuff, so you gonna tell me why I found you all beat up yesterday?”** Nathan let out a sigh and sat on your bed.

 **“Chloe, Max Caulfield and their nerdy friend.“** You picked up his jacket from your desk and handed it to him.

 **“Are you alright? Do you wanna talk about it?”** Nathan held his jacket in his hands. His fingers brushed against the material.

 **“I don’t wanna talk about that certain thing, but there has been another thing on my mind lately.”** You grabbed his hands and nodded for him to continue. **“Do you think it’s possible for people to tell the future?”** He stood up, pulling on his jacket. He held your hand once more and walked out of the dorms.

**“Like seeing visions and stuff? Yeah, I believe in that. Was it a tornado?”**

**“Yeah, how’d you-oh shit.”** Nathan looked from your face to the two faces in front of him, Chloe Price and Maxine Caulfield. **“What the hell do you two want?”** They turned their attention to you.

 **“(y/n)? What the hell are you doing hanging out with Nathan? You guys aren’t together are you?”** You nodded and tightened your grip on Nathan’s hand.

**“Yeah, now I want you guys to tell me why you were beating Nathan. That’s pretty fucked up!”**

**“He drugged Kate and Rachel!”**

**“Nathan didn’t do shit. It wasn’t him…”** Max took a step forward.

 **“What? Then who?”** You looked around to see the area was relatively empty.

**“Mark Jefferson.”**

**“How the hell would you know?”**

**“The syringes at the junkyard, the duct tape in his classroom, him always talking about the darkroom in his lectures. It’s pretty obvious to those who look and he always scared me.”** Nathan tugged on your hand. **“What is it, Nath?”**

 **“Jefferson’s over there, come on. We gotta go.”** You nodded your head and headed to his SUV. You climbed into the passenger seat and Nathan drove out of Arcadia Bay.

 **“Nathan! What the hell!”** He turned to you.

 **“Run away with me. Let’s run so Jefferson, my family, nobody can find us.”** He grabbed your hands. **“Please?”** You smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

 **“Of course, but I need to get my stuff, you should too.”** Nathan nodded his head and drove back to Blackwell.

**“I’ll meet you here in an hour, deal?”**

**“Deal.”** You gave Nathan a chaste kiss and ran to your dorm to grab your things.

…

..

.

You picked up your phone and dialed Nathan’s number.

 **“Hey, Nath.** **I’m almost do-”** You stopped talking when you felt a prick in your neck. You let out a sharp gasp and dropped your phone.

 **“(y/n)? (y/n), talk to me.”** Your eyes slipped closed and you fell onto your bed. Jefferson picked up your phone and held it up to his ear. **“(y/n)! Answer the damn phone!”**

 **“(y/n) is not here right now, but I’ll gladly take a message.”** Jefferson let out a chuckle.

**“Jefferson! You bastard, let [her/him/them] go!”**

**“You should’ve just done what I told you and now because of your mistakes, I’m taking (y/n) to the dark room.”** Jefferson hung up the phone.

…

..

.

Nathan looked at his phone in shock and pure terror.

**“Oh shit!”**

Nathan grabbed his car keys and hauled ass to the old abandoned barn. He watched from afar as Jefferson’s car pulled away from the barn. He hopped out of the car and quickly ran into the dark room. He kneeled down to your sleeping body.

 **“Oh, what has he done to you?”** Your eyes slowly fluttered open.

**“Nathan…? What-”**

**“Don’t worry. I’m going to get us out of here.”** Nathan grabbed a pocket-knife from his back-pocket and cut your restraints. Nathan lifted you into his arms and carefully set you down in the backseat of his car. He hastily hopped into the driver’s seat and drove out of Arcadia Bay.

…

..

.

Nathan looked into his rearview mirror to see you still sleeping. He let a smile cross his lips, he pulled over and turned to face you.

 **“I’m awake, just give me a minute.”** You mumbled out, still dizzy. **“What happened?”**

 **“Jeffer-shit got you. But you’re ok, I got your things while you were sleeping.”** Nathan climbed into the back seat to sit next to you. You rubbed your eyes and slowly sat up. Nathan grabbed your hands, bringing your attention to him. You looked around confused.

 **“Wait, this isn’t your car…”** You looked at Nathan for an answer.

 **“I traded it in for a bigger car, you should be ok. The drugs should wear off soon.”** Nathan explained to you as he grabbed some nearby pillows and blankets.

 **“So where are we going?”** You asked as you laid your head on his lap.

 **“New York? You always said you wanted to** got **there.”**

**“You remembered.”**

**“Of course I did. I always listen to what you have to say. We’ll  leave tomorrow morning. Just sleep for now. I’m sorry this happened to you… ”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Warren Graham

You knocked on his door and waited for an answer, but after waiting a couple of minutes, you walked into Warren’s dorm. You looked around and quickly spotted him fast asleep on his bed. You smiled and brushed your fingers through his hair.

**“Sweet dreams, my little nerd.”**

You placed his flash drive on his desk and quickly left so you wouldn’t disturb him. You closed the door as soon as you could and walked to your own dorm. Warren cracked his eyes open and smiled.

 

…

..

.

You woke up the next morning to see Warren at your bedside.

**“Warren, what are you doing here. It’s still early.”**

**“I just thought we could get breakfast before class began.”** You sighed and sat up.

 **“Ok, I’m going to get dressed. Close your eyes.”** Warren blinked a few times before he closed his eyes.

 **“You trust me that much?”** You stood up and started to get dressed.

 **“Of course I do. Why?”** Warren shrugged his shoulders. You looked over your shoulder to see Warren --with his eyes closed-- rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. You slipped on your hoodie. You grabbed Warren by his shoulders.  **“You can open your eyes now.”** Warren hesitantly does so, he slowly wrapped his arms around your waist. You pushed Warren onto your bed and crawled onto his lap. Warren became flustered.

 **“U-um, shouldn’t we be leaving now? I-I mean, I don’t mind this, it’s just-”** You pressed your lips against his.

 **“Just a little longer?”** Warren sighed at you as if you were a goddess/god.

**“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	4. Nathan Prescott

(y/n) shot up from [her/his/their] bed when [she/he/they] felt their bed shifting.   
   
**“ It happened again.”** Nathan laid next to (y/n).  
   
**“ Your nightmare?”** Nathan gave his friend a small nod. (y/n) let out a small sigh, but wrapped [her/his/their] arms around Nathan. **“ Shh, it was just a bad dream. Just a dream, ok? None of it was real.”**  
  
**“ But it felt so real, Jefferson- he got you and-”** (y/n) grabbed Nathan’s face and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.   
   
**“ This is real life, Nate. Jefferson is in prison and you’re safe, I'm here. Everything is okay.”** Nathan gave (y/n) a small nod and curled into his ‘friend’s’ arms.  
   
**“ Please don’t leave me like everyone else.”** [she/he/they] ran [her/his/their] fingers through Nathan’s dirty blonde locks.   
   
**“ Never.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	5. Nathan Prescott

you held out a wrapped present to Nathan, your boyfriend.

**“ What’s this? You don’t have to buy anything for me.”**

**“I know, but I want you to have this.”**

Nathan carefully opened the present and held out a blue jacket, which looked similar to his red one.

 **“ the color blue resembles freedom, and calmness. i thought you might want to switch to this, it’s ok if you don’t-”** You were cut off by Nathan pressing his lips to yours, silencing the rest of your statement.

**“ I love it, thank you, (y/n). No one’s ever done something like this for me.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	6. Warren Graham

You groaned as you stepped into Warren’s dorm, flopping onto his bed.

**“ Are you ok?”**

**“ I’ve studied all night and I still don’t understand this…”** Warren grabbed the binder that was in your hands and opened it to your chemistry notes.

 **“ Hey, relax. I’ll help you study, ok?”** You let out a loud huff and sat next to Warren; on the floor.

…

..

.

You leaned your head against Warren’s shoulder as you both finished studying. 

 **“ Thanks, you’re a lifesaver. Welp, I should go back to my dorm. I’ll see you tomorrow.”** You walked out of Warren’s dorm after you gave him a quick kiss.

…

..

.

You slowly walked out of your science class and literally bumped into Warren. 

 **“ Warren?”** Your sleepy eyes locked onto Warren’s concerned face. 

**“ So how did the test go? Wait, why do you look so sleepy?”**

**“ After I left your dorm, I continued to study… And didn’t stop until I finished the test.”** Warren grabbed one of your hands and began to drag you off of the campus.  **“ Where are we going?”**

**“ Breakfast. I’m assuming you didn’t have the chance to have any, so it’s my treat.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	7. Nathan Prescott

(y/n) shot up from [her/his/their] bed when [she/he/they] felt their bed shifting.

 

 **“ It happened again.”** Nathan laid next to (y/n).

 

 **“ Your nightmare?”** Nathan gave his friend a small nod. (y/n) let out a small sigh, but wrapped [her/his/their] arms around Nathan. **“ Shh, it was just a bad dream. Just a dream, ok? None of it was real.”**

 

 **“ But it felt so real, Jefferson- he got you and-”** (y/n) grabbed Nathan’s face and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

 

 **“ This is real life, Nate. Jefferson is in prison and you’re safe,** i’m **here. Everything is okay.”** Nathan gave (y/n) a small nod and curled into his ‘friend’s’ arms.

 

 **“ Please don’t leave me like everyone else.”** [she/he/they] ran [her/his/their] fingers through Nathan’s dirty blonde locks.

 

_“_ **Never.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	8. Chloe Price

Chloe had–yet again– convinced (y/n) to go swimming in Blackwell’s pool.

 **“ Come on, (y/n). I’m going for a swim. Do you wanna join me?”** Chloe pulled (y/n) to the pool without letting [her/him/them] answer. She stripped down to her undergarments and jumped into the pool. (y/n) sat at the edge, letting [her/his/their] feet dip into the water.  **“ If you don’t jump in, I’ll pull you in.”** [she/he/they] narrowed [her/his/their] eyes at the girl with blue hair and jumped into the pool.

 **“ Happy?” (** y/n) aked Chloe, who was smirking at her friend.

**“ Very…You remember how Rachel would make us those bracelets?”**

**“ Of course. I still kept all of mine.”** [she/he/they] glanced at the small pile of clothes, where all the bracelets were.

 **“ (y/n), I really hope we find Rachel…I want her back and with you at my side, I know we’ll be able to finally be a trio again.”** (y/n) grabbed Chloe’s hand.

 **“ We’ll find her. I’m positive, but for now, we should get out.”** [she/he/they] let go of Chloe’s hand and hopped out of the pool.

 **“ Do you think she’ll be happy to see us?”** (y/n) let out a small sigh

 **“ I hope so. You wanna crash at my dorm tonight?”** Chloe hopped out of the pool as well and wrapped an arm around (y/n).

**“ Sure, we’re gonna have a hella lot of fun tonight.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
